Ein DVD abend mit Folgen
by caskettdensifan
Summary: Ein DVD Abend der andes läuft als geplant


Und wie geht es dem Vater der Absolventin? Irgendwelche Pläne für den Abend?  
Kate sah ihn gespannt an.

„Alexis wir wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht feiern und Mutter möchte danach gerne in die Hamptons fahren und ich habe ein DVD Abend geplant.Würden sie mir Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Ja sehr gerne.

später

Beckett

Der aktuelle Fall ist abgeschlossen.  
Castle ist heute Nachmittag schon gegangen da er zum Abschluss von Alexis musste.  
Wir hatten abgemacht das er mich anruft, wenn er wieder zuhause ist und ich dann zu ihm rüber fahre, damit wir den DVD Abend machen konnten, den wir vor zwei Tagen geplant hatten vielleicht kann ich ihn so ein bisschen ablenken.

Ich habe in den letzten paar Wochen gemerkt das ihn irgendetwas bedrückt, ich denke es ist der Abschluss von Alexis und das er nicht weiß wie es dann weiter geht und auf welches College Alexis geht oder es hat etwas damit zu tun das er mich liebt und er irgendwie mitbekommen hat das ich es weiß ,obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe dass ich mich nicht mehr an den Schuss erinnern kann.

Ich werde aus meine Gedanken gerissen als mein Handy Klingelt.  
Ich gucke auf das Handy und sehe da es Castle ist und muss unweigerlich anfangen zulächeln.

„Hey Castle was gibt es denn?"  
„Hey Beckett ich bin wieder zuhause und sie können jetzt gerne kommen wenn sie wollen."

„Ja okay dann fahre ich noch nach Hause ziehe mir etwas bequemeres an und packe auch ein paar Sachen für morgen da es heute Abend dann ja spät werden kann und ich dann bestimmt keine Lust mehr habe nach Hause zu Fahren."

„Wenn sie Lust habe können sie dann entweder bei mir im Schlafzimmer schlafen oder im Gästezimmer aber das können wir dann ja besprechen bis gleich."  
„Gut ich bin in 40 Minuten bei dir."  
Ohne es zu bemerken hatte ich ihn geduzt.

Vierzig Minuten später erreichte ich das Loft. Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Ich war nervös wie ein Teenager vor dem ersten Date!

Castle

Die Türklingel riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich und ich bekam einen Schweißausbruch.  
Gott was sollte das, es ist doch nur Beckett!

Ich riss die Tür schwungvoll auf und erstarrte, selbst in Wohlfühlklamotten, sah sie atemberaubend aus.  
„Beckett, sie sehen toll aus!  
Danke Castle, du kannst dich auch sehen lassen."  
Hatte sie mich gerade geduzt?

„Bereit für den Film Abend?" fragte ich sie.  
„Ja mit welchem Film wollen wir anfangen?"  
„Ich dachte wir bestellen uns erst etwas zu essen. Tja, und dann, ich habe eine Riesensammlung Horrorfilme..."  
„Ernsthaft Rick? Horror? Sicher das du das durchstehst?"  
„Ähm...Beckett...Sie...Du...Bist du sicher mit dem Du?"  
„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit!"

„Okay Kate was hältst du von Chinesisch?"  
So bestellte ich das Essen und wir verbrachten die Wartezeit mit Lachen und Reden.

So entspannt hatte ich Kate selten erlebt, so locker und gelöst.  
Ich konnte nicht anders, ich konzentrierte mich mehr auf sie als auf den Film.  
Als der Film zu ende war wollte ich aufstehen um den nächsten einzulegen aber Kate hielt mich auf.

„Rick...warte...ich denke wir sollten reden..."

„Was ist denn los? Du bist so ernst?"  
Ich war verblüfft, ahnte aber was kommen würde.

„Rick ich habe deine Worte auf dem Friedhof gehört und kann mich auch daran erinnern aber ich hatte Angst mich meinen Gefühlen zu brauchte Zeit, musste all das erst verarbeiten. Jetzt bin ich an einem Punkt, wo ich alles akzeptieren kann.  
Rick...Ich liebe dich!"  
Ich konnte grade kein Wort raus bringen ich wusste das sie sich erinnerte, aber sie so offen darüber sprechen zu hören, verschlug mir die Sprache.

„Kate ich... weiß das du dich erinnerst. Ich stand hinter der Scheibe als du Bobby gesagt hast das du dich erinnerst deswegen war ich so schlecht gelaunt." sagte ich nach einer Minute.

Wir kamen uns langsam näher so das unsere Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander Trennten als ich sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch Kate." Als ich das gesagt hatte verwickelte sie mich in einen kurzen aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Atemlos trennten wir uns, die Köpfe aneinander gelehnt.

„Ich denke der Film kann warten Rick..."  
Das musste Kate mir nicht zweimal sagen.  
Viel später hielt ich sie im Arm und lauschte ihren gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. Konnte ein Mann glücklicher sein als ich?

Alexis

Ich kam spät nach Hause, gut eigentlich war es schon früher Morgen.  
Ein sehr bekanntes Parfum hing in der Luft, und die Jacke in der Garderobe kannte ich auch. Für einen Moment hatte ich Mühe meine Aufmerksamkeit zu fokussieren.  
Die Müdigkeit und der Alkohol forderten ihren Tribut.

Sekunde mal. Weingläser, das Parfum, die Jacke...  
Beckett! Sie musste hier gewesen sein.

Ich ging zum Couchtisch und nahm die Gläser in die Hand, kurz stockte ich, als meine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem gefesselt wurde.  
Auf der Couch lagen einige Sachen verstreut, männliche und eindeutig weibliche.

Beckett war nicht nur hier gewesen, sie war noch da.  
Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht. Na endlich!

Das musste ich sofort Oma erzählen!


End file.
